


Mme Passé

by Kattelie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emma Agreste being an awesome daughter, F/M, Identity Reveal, My First Fanfic, Romantic Fluff, The akuma is a bitch, ladybug and chat noir being oblivious dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattelie/pseuds/Kattelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do if someone from the future was sent to your world? What if they were your daughter? Sometimes we shouldn't learn too much about our destined lives. And to just leave it a mystery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Emma Agreste

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this story!  
> Just saying that I'm from Australia so the writing might be spelled differently.  
> If there are word errors, um...sorry.

What would you do if someone from the future was sent to your world? What if they were your daughter? Sometimes we shouldn’t learn too much about our destined lives. And to just leave it a mystery.

 

Ladybug could sense something wasn’t right. The air seemed too peaceful and too quiet for her liking. She held her breathe, waiting for anything. “Hello La-” On instinct, the girl turned around, swiped her foot and kicked the person. But Ladybug then realized that she just attacked her loyal partner and friend. He stood up from the attack as if nothing happened and chuckled loudly.

“My lady, I think I need to teach you how to hurt someone.” The figure gave her a charming grin. “But I like how you’re always on alert.”

“Chat, you don’t sneak up on people like that. And I kind of had a feeling it wasn’t an akuma, thank you very much.” She folded her arms and dramatically trotted off. Ladybug looked back at Chat Noir and exhaled deeply. “Come on, silly cat. Let’s patrol. You take North, I’ll take South.”

“Of course, my lady.” And with that, Chat Noir jumped off to North and Ladybug to South. Chat Noir observed buildings, trees and roads as he glided on his feet across rooftops. But strange sounds soon collided with the soft breeze and Chat Noir froze. Faint, demonic laughs spread to the boy’s ears and he leaps into action, following the noise.

“HAHAHAHA! I have brought this girl into this world and she isn’t coming back! Where are you, Ladybug and Chat Noir? I am waiting for you!” The voice was high and was most likely female. Chat soon arrived at the scene but in a flash, the villain disappeared. Confused, the superhero tried to remember how she looked like when he saw her.

“Woah! This is pretty cool, I must say.” A sudden female voice echoed through Chat Noir’s head as her eyes glanced everywhere. Chat Noir’s eyes widened and lips parted. But before he could get a chance to speak, the girl continued on. “Wait, how far back in time am I? Dad? You look so young! What are you, 15?” Chat almost suffocated.

“WHAT?! What do you mean, dad? And back in time?” The boy’s voice sounded squeaky and too unfamiliar.

“Oh, shit. Um, how do I say this? I am Emma, your daughter and I was sent to your present and my past. Er…Tada!” She waved her arms around as if she was in a circus festival. But Chat’s expression only got worse. Mouth hanging down to his knees and eyes sticking out of his skull. Without vacillation, Chat Noir attacked the girl with one, simple question.

“Who is your mother?” Chat Noir’s face turned into a more stable, comfortable but anxious expression. Emma let out a deep sigh. Then she cocked her left eyebrow and a sneaky grin formed on her face. She remembered the stories her mother used to tell of how Chat had this massive crush on her when they were teens so this would be fun.

“Guess.”, she smirked. Chat’s eyes lit up but he instantly frowned.

“No way. It can’t be her.”

“You wanna bet? Emma’s smile ferociously grew louder just by watching her father’s amazed face.

“Can I scream and dance and go to heaven?” Chat’s look was so innocent and cheerful that Emma couldn’t take it anymore.

“Go for it, dad.”, Emma said, letting out a childish giggle.

“Yippee! I’m so happy!!!”, Chat cried out. “I will get married to Ladybug! I’m going to be with Ladybug! Ladybug will lov-”

“Chat, what are you doing?” A single voice interrupted Chat Noir’s shenanigans. He looked up at Ladybug and turned into a smug puddle.

“Well, this girl here…Is OUR DAUGHTER!” He began to dance all over the place. Still keeping a smug-like face. Ladybug was really confused. She knew Chat Noir was always dreaming about how they would be together but this was too far. And mentioning of a daughter? What was that boy thinking?

“Chat, if you don’t explain everything now, I will cut your throat and stuff your digestive system into your mouth.”, Ladybug sternly confirmed. Chat Noir dramatically came to a halt of his frolicking and stared blankly at Ladybug. He then took a deep breath in and said,

“Ladybug, please believe me. An akuma that probably has time abilities was able to kidnap a girl named Emma from the future and bring her here. She said I’m her dad and you are, um…the mum.” The boy blushed but held back a smile. Ladybug wanted to commit suicide. Her loyal and trustworthy friend believed a girl that was sent here by an akuma? Who knows, she might be a villain herself!

“Chat. Are you seriously going to believe a girl that you just met? I mean, anything is possible but this seems all too sudden. And can you really trust her? I want to be honest with you, Chat. It’s a bit disappointing.” Ladybug’s words came out almost apologetic, making Chat Noir’s ears lower and tail drop. “Besides, she might be lying to you.” Emma’s head popped up, examining the black-spotted super heroine.

“Are you calling me a liar? To be honest, you are so more polite when you’re a mother.” Ladybug sighed. Chat couldn’t believe someone like that, but she couldn’t judge Emma either.

The super heroine managed a small grin and said, “I’m sorry. Can I ask you a few questions?”

“Okay.” Emma shrugged lightly. Her mother was very mysterious sometimes so this wasn’t unusual for her. Ladybug turned around to look back at her partner.

“Chat, give us a moment.” He responded with a simple nod and ran away. “The year is 2016, here. Emma, what year are you from?” Ladybug tried really hard to make the questions seem simple.

“Our year is 2037.” The two were seated on a wooden bench at a nearby park.

“Okay. Can you tell me a bit about your family?”, Ladybug asked politely as possible.

“Well, my name is Emma, as you already know and I’m 14 years old. I have two younger brothers named Hugo who’s 11 and Louis who is 6.” I want to name my kids like that, Ladybug thought. “We have a pet dog called Tikki which is named after your kwami and a-”

“Hold on a second!” Ladybug almost choked. “How do you know about my kwami?” Emma’s cheeks felt warm.

“You told us. Our family has a miraculous secret.” The super heroine couldn’t even believe it. Was this really her daughter? Was she really going to marry Chat Noir? What about Adrien?

“So you’re really my daughter?” As Ladybug asked the question, she scanned her daughter’s face. Emma had long, wavy dark brown hair which was most likely in between Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s. Her eyes were dark green like Chat’s and skin tone close to Ladybug’s. Anyone could easily believe that this was Marinette’s daughter.

“Yes, mum.”

“But, um…who did Adrien Agreste get married to?” Emma stared blankly at Ladybug, confused. But that’s when it hit her right in the head. Ladybug and Chat Noir didn’t know each other’s identities. But was it the right thing to tell her mum? After all, the super heroine would find out anyway. Emma decided to go for it.

“Um…he got married to you.”

“But didn’t you say that I will get married to Chat Noir?” Ladybug did not get the hint at all.

“Er…”, was all Emma could say.

“I’M GOING TO HAVE A DIVORCE WITH MY ADRIEN SO THAT I’LL BE WITH CHAT NOIR?!”

Emma smacked her forehead. “Are you really that oblivious? Jesus Christ, mum. I thought you would figure it out by now.” The girl was able to contain her laughter.

Ladybug glanced at the sky. What did her daughter mean? ‘Oh, fucking lord.’, Ladybug thought. Chat Noir was Adrien. When Ladybug looked back at Emma, her expression was cheeky and untamed.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. Please say you’re lying.” Ladybug found it hard to swallow.

Emma leaned closer to the girl and whispered, “I think it’s time to talk to your kitty.” And with that, Emma stood up and said one last thing. “After all that, I’m expecting to see you in the bakery, Mrs Agreste. Don’t worry, I’ll handle it.” Emma walked off into the evening. Across the street that leads to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. Ladybug barely heard any of what Emma said. Except for two clear words.

Mrs Agreste. I am Marinette Agreste.


	2. The Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things happen in this chapter...

  
Heart beating boisterously against her chest. She could see the clouds heading East and the sky darkening into pink and orange. But her mind stayed in one place, questioning the past and the future. A dark-haired girl that called her a ‘mother’ walked off into the night. She was Adrien Agreste’s future wife and he didn’t even know it. She was Ladybug. She was Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Ladybug stood up from the bench, shivering just a bit. She scanned the park, trying to find a certain black-suited superhero. Chat Noir was nowhere to be found. She decided to look for him, climbing on walls of apartments and making her way on rooftops. The girl searched and searched for hours but he still was missing. ‘He probably went back home’, she thought. And decided to head back home where, hopefully, Emma was. As soon as the building was in her view, she noticed a dark figure sitting on the railing of her balcony. It seemed to be searching for something in her room, but didn’t bother to move. Chat Noir. The thought zoomed up her mind like a race car. Ladybug had to tell him. So before she could back out, words out of her mouth escaped.

“Adrien!”, Ladybug screamed out as she headed over to the building. Chat Noir looked at her, surprised. The girl was already on the balcony by the time Chat Noir could even say her name.  
“Adrien, I…”

“How did you know?” Chat Noir didn’t even bother denying it. Ladybug looked up at him with tears in her eyes. “Ladybug! Are you hurt? Is something wrong?”  
Ladybug was strong, but not strong enough against the tears that flowed down her cheeks. She wanted to hug him and say she’s sorry and for all this to be over. So the girl let herself fall onto Chat Noir’s chest and wrap her arms around his neck. By now, she was a sobbing mess and Chat Noir was getting more and more confused.  
“Adrien…I’m so, so sorry.” Ladybug found it hard to open her mouth but she needed to tell him. “All those times I turned you down or even hurt you…I didn’t know that it was you. I was wrong to treat you this way. I didn’t want to tell you my identity because I didn’t give a shit. But now I regret all of that and I just want to say sorry and I’m a moron.” Chat Noir’s head ached just by hearing Ladybug blame herself like that.

“Ladybug…I don’t know what you mean.” The girl needed to tell him she loved him. But could she really trust her stuttering mouth?

“Chat…are you really in love with me?”, Ladybug asked slowly. Her eyes darting to his face. It took a moment for him to answer.

“More than you’ll ever know.”

Ladybug leaned her face closer, stood on her tippy toes and crushed her soft lips into his. Heat crawled up Chat Noir’s neck and his cheeks warming up. The boy was on cloud nine. He finally kissed Ladybug. No, Ladybug kissed him! He never wanted this moment to end. Her hands slid up to hold the sides of Chat Noir’s face feeling the warmth of his cheeks. When Ladybug finally pulled away, she noticed how red her partner was and smiled. Her tears were dry by now and her eyelashes now sparkled because of the liquid.

“I love you more than you love me.”, Ladybug simply said.

Chat smirked. “Since when?

“Since you put gum on my seat.” It took a moment for the boy to figure out what Ladybug meant. And when he did, he was ecstatic.

“Can I kiss you again, Marinette? Or do you have a sewing class you need to attend to?” The girl giggled softly, accepting Chat Noir’s joke for the first time.

“Don’t we have a daughter to look after right now?”, Ladybug narrowed her bluebell eyes.

“Yes, we do.”

The girl inhaled and began to speak. “So, do you forgive me?”

“Marinette, I have waited approximately six months for you to love me. Yes, I got hurt. Yes, I was rejected many times. But it was worth waiting for this moment. For you.” Chat Noir kissed her forehead. “Do you want to head inside now?”, he politely asked.

“Okay.”

The two opened the hatch to Marinette’s bedroom and hopped in. Emma was sitting on a chair at a large desk playing games on Marinette’s computer. Shit, Ladybug thought, noticing the large posters of Adrien stuck on her walls. But before she could do anything, Emma began to speak.  
“Oh, hey guys! Now I don’t want to pretend that I didn’t see anything because I did. I saw a lot. You two were totally making out on the balcony. And then you were saying dorky things to each other which made the whole thing even more hopeless.” Emma stopped talking on purpose to see the reactions on their face. Priceless. “So that you don’t have to ask, I’ll answer your question for you. I told Baba and Pops how I got here and that you’re my parents.”

“Who’s Baba and Pops?”, Ladybug wanted to burst out laughing at the names.

“Ugh! Sabine and Tom? You’re parents?” Emma looked like she was going to kill someone.

Ladybug and Chat Noir shrugged.

Chat Noir dared to ask, “Ladybug, um…do you want to…um…”

“De-transform? O-okay.” The super heroine finished Chat Noir’s sentence off for him. She knew this was awkward. Ladybug was the first to say her phrase. As soon as she became Marinette again, Chat Noir glanced at her in awe. “What are you looking at?”, Ladybug teased.

“It really is you.”, he said. The corners of his lips raised and Marinette’s cheek felt a warm sensation. Oh, how lucky she was for her crime-fighting partner to be Adrien Agreste.

As soon as Adrien transformed back to his civilian self, he zoomed over to Emma and said, “Can I hug you?”

“Um…okay?” The girl stood up and wrapped her arms around Adrien’s back as he did the same.

The boy then whispered, “If you never came here, I would have never kissed Ladybug. Thank you.” Emma grinned. “You’re welcome. But if I never came here, I wouldn’t even exist.”  
Adrien ended the hug and looked back at Marinette.  
“You are smart, creative, funny…and beautiful. Farewell, Marinette. See you in school.” The boy sighed to himself. He couldn’t wait for tomorrow.  
Marinette watched the blonde boy walk up the stairs to open the hatch. She watched as he stepped outside and close the hatch. She watched him shout his transforming phrase and leave. The girl sighed to herself. She couldn’t wait for tomorrow. A red blob of cuteness soon appeared next to Marinette. The creature said, “Told you.”  
“Shut up, Tikki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you thought this chapter was cute, you've got a tornado of angst and a tsunami of hurt coming your way, darling.  
> I will try to update regularly, peeps. Even I'm excited!


	3. Am I your girlfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came a bit late because of homework so sorry. But it was a bit longer! Hope you all enjoy!

“Maman? What do I do with Emma right now?” Marinette panicked as she only had minutes before class would start. Sabine only chuckled.

“Don’t worry Marinette. I discussed all the paperwork on Emma with Mr Damocles yesterday so she will go to school today. And if anyone asks, her surname is Dupain-Cheng and she is your cousin.”

Both of the girls sighed with relief.

“Thank you, Baba.”, Emma eventually said.

The two girls then headed out of the bakery to walk to school. Marinette didn’t even bother making it in time.

Marinette wanted to get a conversation flowing. “So, you excited?”

“For what? Meeting your boring classmates?”

Marinette snorted.

“Oh, they’re not boring, sweetie. In fact, they are quite the opposite.”

The two arrived to class and everyone stared.

“Marinette! Why are you late again? And have you convinced Emma to follow in the wrong footsteps?”, Mme Bustier sighed. “Emma, stay standing and Marinette, go to your seat. Class, this is Emma Dupain-Cheng, Marinette’s cousin and she is a new student at our school. As always, please treat her nicely and welcomed. Thank you, Emma. Please choose a seat.”

The tall girl glanced at all of Marinette’s classmates. No one offered her a seat so she decided to sit next to a blonde girl who wore fancy clothes. _She looks nice,_ Emma thought. As Emma walked over to the girl, she noticed Marinette waving like a lunatic and shaking her head side to side. All Emma could do was glance and continue walking.

“Um, do you mind if I sit here?”

Chloe turned her head to face the girl. Since Sabrina was on a two-week holiday to Greece, maybe she could somehow manipulate the new girl into becoming her slave. But she would have to play nice.

“Sure!  Please, have a seat Emma.”, Chloe chirped.  She used her nicest and most convincing smile she could pull off. Marinette’s mouth was wide open and eyes twice the size. Chloe simply shrugged and used her tablet to take notes from Mme Bustier. Throughout the lesson, Chloe was describing all the students in her class to Emma and how brilliant they are.

“And Adrien is a handsome model who works very well in class.”

“What about Alya? What does she do?” Emma was very interested in this girl, Chloe. But didn’t figure out why Marinette didn’t like Chloe. She seemed so nice!

Chloe held a short pause and pretended to think. “Well, Alya is AMAZING at recording videos. She catches so much information about Ladybug on her Ladyblog. I’ve also heard she’s a great singer!”

“Oh, cool! What do you like to do in your spare time, Chloe?”

Chloe couldn’t figure out what to say. What does she do in her spare time?

“I…um...like to…hang out with my friends! As I have so many friends so I hang out with them so I’m not lonely like at all and that’s my life which is totally not lonely you know what I mean. I’m babbling, aren't I?” Chloe wanted to punch herself.

“It’s okay. I like the company of others too. I’m glad I have two younger brothers to look after.” The two girls silently giggled.

As soon as class was over, Marinette zoomed over to where Chloe and Emma were sitting.

“Chloe, whatever you’re planning, it needs to stop.”, The dark-haired girl said coldly.

“Hey, Marinette! I have no idea what you’re talking about. I was only discussing to Emma about how great everyone is!”

“Yeah, what’s your problem?”, Emma asked rudly. Marinette smirked.

No one messes with Marinette Dupain-Cheng

“What’s my problem?”, Marinette started sarcastically. “I’ll tell you what’s my problem. Chloe is pretending to be nice to you and you’re buying it. Emma, Chloe is using you. She’s acting nice to get you to like her and become her slave.”

“ _Excuse_ me? Make her my slave? Are you out of your mind?!”, Chloe bombarded.

“If she wanted to make me her slave, she wouldn’t have said how amazing you are.” Emma had enough. She needed to prove the girl wrong. To show that Chloe was only trying to be her friend. “She told me what times the school bell would ring at. Chloe told me how you are one of her best friends.”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”, Marinette whispered into Emma’s ear. She turned around and almost jumped at the sight of Adrien who was just standing there.

“Hey, gorgeous.”, he said. Ignoring two other girls. “I missed you.” The boy gave her a devilishly charming grin.

All Marinette could do was stay frozen like a statue. After finally confessing her feelings and revealing her identity, Marinette was still a complete stuttering mess.

“H-hi A-Adri-e-en.”

The boy mentally chuckled at her loss of words. Now he knew the real reason why Marinette couldn’t talk whenever she was around him. “Cat got your tongue? Maybe we can solve that with a simple kiss…”

“WHAT?!”, Chloe shrieked. “ADRIEN?”

“Yes that’s my name, Chloe.”

“Has Marinette put you under some sort of spell?! Did she do something?” Chloe’s face was turning a light shade of purple.

“Chlo, the only thing Marinette did was steal my heart.” Adrien dramatically placed his hand on his chest and grinned at Marinette. “Do you have a problem with that?” Marinette could finally somewhat smile. She sighed and waited for Chloe’s reaction.

The blonde girl’s left eye started twitching and eyebrows lowering. The veins on her neck were more visible and her head was frantically moving. The girl then stormed off out of the classroom leaving three surprised students.

“Woah. That was just…woah.” Marinette was startled to hear Emma’s voice after all the drama that Chloe caused.

“Now do you believe me?”

“Damn right I do. She is crazy, Marinette. I’m glad I saw her true colours.”

“Whoops.”, Adrien said. “Was that too harsh?”

“Very.”, Emma agreed. “You didn’t have to be so enthusiastic about it.”

“If Chloe has a crush on me, that’s her problem. Not mine. Besides, I have a beautiful girl standing right in front of me.” The boy winked at Marinette who was blushing. He went in for a kiss but was stopped by one thing. Adrien was right next to Marinette’s face and the only thing that was in the way was Marinette’s index finger.

“Am I your girlfriend?”, Marinette questioned him. “Are we a couple?”

Adrien’s eyes began to sparkle.

“Hell, yeah.”

“Then that means I can make you miss me.”, she teased.

“Hey, no fair!”

Marinette walked out of the classroom leaving Adrien and Emma.

“Don’t worry, dad.”, Emma began. “She’s testing how much you love her.”

Adrien looks back at his future daughter. “How come you don’t say ew at our hopeless flirting?”

“Well I endlessly flirt with my boyfriend so I think I would be offending myself.”

Adrien’s eyebrows raised at the mentioning of a _boyfriend_. “Your…boyfriend? Oh, do tell!”

“Ugh! You want to know everything, don’t you? Well, his name is Lucas. Um, he likes to animate. Are you familiar with Disney?”

“Yes, I am.”, Adrien said.

“A Disney Animation company in France accepted him and now he works there on the weekends.”

“That’s pretty cool, I must say. Is Lucas also a flirt like you?”

Emma slightly blushed. “No…he finds it hard to talk to me. In fact…we’re not really a couple. It’s just me making him laugh and blush when I get the chance.” Emma smiled. She missed Lucas so much. His voice, his face and his smile. She knew he liked her back. She knew. _If he could just tell me,_ Emma thought.

“Uh-huh. Well, thank you for this chat. It’s been a pleasure talking to you but I suggest we go to class!” The two nervously giggled and walked out the doorway. By the time they arrived to their science class, everyone was almost seated. Chloe was firing a death stare at Marinette.

“Emma, choose wisely.”, Adrien whispered. He pointed a finger to all the available seats. Emma chuckled.

“Okay.” There was an empty seat next to a boy with short brown hair and dark brown eyes. He seemed to be calculating something with his phone. Emma walked up to him and asked, “Mind if I sit here?”

“Oh…um sure.” He kept staring at the magnificent girl and watching how she gracefully sat on her chair and how her hips moved-“

“My name’s Emma. I’m new here.” Emma offered a warm smile.

The boy’s rectangular glasses reflected Emma’s warm face. “I-I’m M-Max.” He found it hard to swallow but he needed to just grin and bear it. Why was it so hard for him to talk? Max was the smartest person in 10th grade! He couldn’t let a girl make him forget how to speak! But could he?

“Nice to meet you, Max. What are you calculating?” Emma didn’t even pay attention to his stuttering.

“Oh, I’m uh, doing nerdy stuff. You…w-won’t be in-interested.”

“Sure I will! I love maths! But I wouldn’t count it as nerdy, though. Max, what you are doing is very cool. People who are good at maths are always successful in their lives.”

_I’m officially in love with Emma,_ Max thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never said the the tornado and tsunami was coming in the third chapter. I wanna make you all attached to the bloody characters.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaah! Emma! y u b like dis


End file.
